The Lady of the Lake Returns
by Cordelia Rose
Summary: TAKEN OVER FROM FREYALOVES. After the final battle for Camelot Morgana and Mordred are dead and Merlin's magic is finally revealed. But when Gaius dies and Gwen has a baby, Merlin realizes how alone he is, and goes to the extreme to bring Freya back. No slash.
1. A Long Day

_Author's Note: I do not own Merlin. I am simply a fan._

It had been a year since the final battle over Camelot. It was the same battle in which Morganna and Mordred were killed. And the same battle in which Merlin's magic was finally revealed.

Arthur hadn't taken it well. And for many months he would not talk to Merlin, or even look at him. And then one day Merlin came into his chambers, and told him everything that had ever happened in which Merlin used his magic to either save Arthur, his friends, or Camelot itself. Arthur was shocked at how blinded he had been, how ignorant, and much like his father he had been when Merlin ended their conversation with these wise words.

"_Magic is not evil, nor is it good. Magic is neutral. It is the people who wield it that make it either evil or good."_

Ever since then Arthur has come to terms with Merlin's magic, and Camelot was peaceful for a while. But it wasn't until Gwen gave birth to Arthurs' son Gwydion and Gaius died of old age that Merlin truly realized how alone he was.

It was early morning when Merlin awoke to a constant tapping on his door. He grudgingly got up and began putting on his very bland articles of clothing. It was probably just another old man coming to complain of an aching back. Ever since Gaius died he had to deal with mundane things like this because he was the new court physician. But when he went to open the door, it wasn't an old man, but King Arthur still in his nightclothes and looking irritable.

"What is it your majesty?" Merlin said sarcastically.

"Oh nothing Merlin," Arthur started out mockingly, "It's just that my wife is having trouble giving birth to our son!" Arthur ended with a roar, and rounded on Merlin, still looking sleepy. "I've been knocking for half an hour!" Arthur grabbed his shoulder and gave him a shake. "You wool-headed idiot!"

Merlin pulled up his jacket sleeve from where it had slipped off his shoulder when Arthur had shaken it. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I was up late last night tending to an injured baby girl."

Arthur snorted and took Merlin by the elbow, leading him down the hall. "Gwen is in pain. Can you not ease it with your magic?" They were now in front of the King and Queen's chambers. Merlin took his elbow back and straightened up.

"I can." He said calmly.

"Have you ever delivered a baby?" Arthur asked, looking worried.

"Once," Merlin said unsurely. Arthur looked at him, expecting him to go on. "I helped bring in water from the well for the midwives to use."

Arthur flew on him. "But can you still do it?"

"I think." Merlin said. Through the door Merlin heard a muffled scream. Arthur heard it too.

"Then do what you can," he said, opening the door, but before he let Merlin in he said in a low voice edged with danger, "but if you hurt her, I will kill you." Merlin could understand where he was coming from. His mother had died in childbirth, and magic had been its cause. Merlin nodded, and softly moved Arthur aside only to take in a horrid scene.

Gwen was laid on the bed with three midwives scurrying around her. A young girl of about ten was standing by a pot full of boiling water and cleaning the bloodied rags that came her way, replacing them with fresh ones. Merlin could see that the midwives were distressing Gwen. Two were whispering that she looked exceptionally bad, and that she would lose the child. The other, a rather old woman was wiping her brow with cool water and murmuring that all would be well. Immediately Merlin took action.

He called out to the two midwives who were gossiping, "Both of you get out! You're no good to me if all you are going to do is whisper behind your Queens' back!" The two women blushed out of embarrassment and ran out of the room.

The young girl looked afraid, but Merlin assured her that she was doing a good job and was needed. Merlin walked over to the bed and gently told the older woman to move aside. The old woman bristled and began to argue. But then she saw who it was and obeyed Merlin's orders.

Gwen looked up at Merlin and smiled. The act seemed to take a lot of energy out of her. Merlin cursed under his breath. Gwen wouldn't be able to walk. "Why didn't you let her walk while she could? Now it will take more time to deliver the baby!" He whispered angrily to the old woman.

"She refused to walk, and I would not force my Queen."

Merlin cursed again. "It's going to be a long day."


	2. Hello

It was midnight when a tired looking Merlin came out of the Kings' chambers holding a pale baby boy.

Arthur, who had been sitting on a bench outside the door, jumped up at the site of Merlin. As he drew near and saw that the bundle in his arms weren't just dirty rags, he grinned the biggest grin ever to have crossed his face.

"It's a boy, Arthur." Merlin said, smiling his signature smile. Arthur opened up his arms and Merlin slowly placed the baby in his arms.

"My son," Arthur whispered, a note of disbelief in his voice. The little baby opened his blue eyes and lifted a little fist to the sky. Arthur let out a shaky laugh. Merlin could see tears forming in his eyes and hurriedly turned around, not wanting to impose on the moment.

Just as Merlin was about to leave, Arthur said, "Don't go Merlin." Merlin turned back around and faced Arthur. "I have not had a friend like you . . . ever." Arthur started. He seemed to be struggling with something. He looked down at his son, then back up at Merlin. "You have saved me more times than I even know, and I trust you with my life." Merlin blushed and looked down.

"You're my best-friend, and if Gwen doesn't object, I'd like you to by my son's Godfather."

Merlin was speechless for a moment. Then, slowly, he nodded his head. "I'd be honored." He said, his voice choking. If Arthur hadn't been holding his son, Merlin was sure he would've gone in for a hug. But as it was, they just stood there in an awkward silence until Arthur abruptly asked, "Is Gwen alright?"

"She's fine, just resting." Merlin said.

"Has she decided on a name yet?" Arthur asked, looking down at his baby.

"She wanted you to name him."

"Me?" Arthur mused. He softly started cooing to the baby. "What should I name you?"

"May I suggest something, sire?" Merlin asked softly.

"You may."

Merlin hesitated briefly, and then said, "Gwen like the name Gwydion quiet a lot."

"Gwydion. . ." Arthur rolled the name around his lips. "I like that name too." Arthur lifted up his son and said aloud, "I here by name thee Gwydion!"

At the sound of his new name, Gwydion opened his eyes and clearly said, "Hello."


	3. Decisions Made

Weeks had passed since Gwydion had clearly said 'Hello', and Arthur was trying to play it down, but it never completely left his mind.

Merlin didn't have much time to worry over the incident himself since he was the court physician and was very busy tending to a sick little girl.

And when he wasn't thinking of his patients, or Gwydion, he was thinking of his past. Everything he had been through, what he had seen, what he had done. Sometimes the past repulsed him, sometimes it made him smile, and sometimes it made him cry. But when his thoughts turned to Freya, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. And every time he saw Arthur and Gwen together with Gwydion, he got extremely jealous. Freya was the only thing that Merlin hadn't told Arthur, the only thing he kept to himself. And he missed her so much, that his heart would actually ache.

But he could never bring her back.

Or could he?

Suddenly he remembered how Morganna had summoned a shade of Lancelot, and of how he had brought the Real Lancelot back before he died again.

Could he do the same with Freya?

But would Freya let him?

There was only one way to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning he packed food blankets, and spare clothes. He also took out his book of magic to make sure he had the right spell to bring Freya back. Then the only thing left was to try and excuse himself from duties today, which was quite harder than it sounds.


	5. Good On You

"Arthur!" Merlin shouts as he clambers down the corridor to his chambers at midday. Then he realizes he may need to do a bit more groveling if he's to get the day off. "Sire!" Merlin knocks and waits for the affirmative reply before he trips over himself to get inside.

"You amaze me Merlin." Arthur looked up from the precarious stack of papers on his desk. The pile begins to topple and even as Arthur lunges forward to try and grab them Merlin rights them with a flash of amber fire in his eyes. "Thanks." Arthur says grudgingly; he doesn't like others knowing how much he cares for his gangly friend, who only a few years ago was his serving boy.

"I'm really sorry Arthur, but I need the day off to go on a date. Sort of a date." Merlin says this with such an average air, like the one of someone commented on the weather (which was, by the way, raining horribly).

Arthur looks up and Merlin can see the conflicting emotions in his face. He finally settles for confusion.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Sort of. It's complicated." Merlin swallows a lump in his throat, hoping Arthur will drop the subject.

"Right." Arthur senses Merlin's pain around the subject. Groken heart or something deeper? Knowing Merlin, something deeper. "Just the day? I'm sure I can arrange a week if you want." He says gently.

"I won't need a whole week." Merlin's brow furrows as he triesto work out the calculations. "Probably…about…three or four days at the most."

Arthur hesitates before he says, "Bring her back."

"What?" Arthur's words confuse Merlin.

"If you make things alright, or whatever. Bring her back. I'm sure we can find place for her. And I want to meet this girl who's mad enough to love you."

Merlin grins goofily before walked splay footed towards the door. Just as he opens it to leave, Arthur mutters, not audibly enough for Merlin to hear, "Good on you Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6

**_So here it is! Sorry for all the dialogue but I needed to get all this out. The next chapter will be less dialogue and more action and I think that'll be up within the next three days. But I'm not sure. I have a lot of other fanfictions._**

* * *

"I think you must love me, rain. I mean, you always seem to come at the crucial parts of my life." Merlin mutters to himself as he tacks up his horse in the stables, glancing out at the rain that pours down outside.

"Talking to yourself, first sign of madness." A voice with a familiar accent echoes outside and Merlin twists to see Gwaine sitting atop of his own dark bay stallion. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. It's a private holiday."

"Come on, Merlin. It'll be a private holiday for two."

"You don't understand, Gwaine. I need to do something. And I can't let anyone else know about it. Ask Arthur about my dead girlfriend if you really want to know." Merlin mounts his horse and kicks off. Gwaine's left staring after him before he comes to his senses and follows, determined that Merlin's going to have a friend to help him through this.

"What do you mean, dead? She can't be dead or you wouldn't be going out to find her." Gwaine catches up with Merlin in a few seconds of galloping.

"Well, she is dead."

"What was she like?" Gwaine asks, sensing the soreness around the subject.

"Beautiful. Her name was Freya." Merlin softens visibly and Gwaine surges on.

"How beautiful?"

"Very. And she was lovely. Never once complained about having to live in the tunnels. I was actually glad that she died." At Gwaine's puzzled look, he adds, "She was cursed. Every night she turned into a Bastet. It was no way to live."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

Merlin hesitates before answering, deliberating. "Arthur cut her, when she was in her Bastet form. When she turned back she was losing too much blood and she died by a lake. I put her in a boat and sent her out. Then I set her on fire. And now she's the Lady of the Lake. She helped us defeat Morgana when she was on the throne."

"I like the sound of her," Gwaine grins as they move into a canter, faster than their original pace of a trot.

"I think you'll liker her. But you can't tell anyone this, they all think she's just gone missing or something."

"How are you going to bring her back?"

"Remember when Lancelot came back, and he was a shade?"

"Yeah. " The memory's painful for both of them and they're silent for a second.

"Well, even someone as powerful as Morgana couldn't bring him back fully. But someone more powerful could bring her back completely."

"Who do we know that's more powerful than Morgana?"

Merlin sighs, knowing it's now or never. He looks up into the rain for a second, the hard droplets bouncing off his skin.

"Me."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Romment please :)**


	7. Of Strawberries and Sweet Memories

**_Ácumendlicnes þéos géoméowle hrycg æt mec. Andetta híe nrls fram þæs meregrund, bæcern héo éastríce, swá sum ælfaru. = Bring this maiden back to me. Let her rise from the depths, where she lies, as a whole._**

**_There, that's my awesome made up spell that I translated one word at a time. I've probably got all the cases wrong but, hey! The review button is down there. Press it and leave something when you've finished reading. I will remind you once more when you reach the bottom in case you forgot._**

* * *

For a moment Gwaine tries to comprehend the sheer absurdness of it all; he doesn't doubt Merlin at all in his insane sense of loyalty or determination – somehow, when Merlin wanted something, it happened, one way or another – but if he thought he was more powerful than Morgana, Seer and High Priestess of the Old Religion, there was something wrong with his brain.

"You sure you're feeling all right, mate?" Gwaine says, eying Merlin worriedly. Merlin sighs and makes a sound of annoyance somewhere in the back of his throat. Gwaine looks up, startled by the noise.

"Yes, I get it, I'm not a very likely person." Even as Gwaine opens his mouth to protest that that's not what he meant – though he did slightly, Merlin's steamed ahead. "But whilst Morgana may be a High Priestess and a Seer, I'm Emrys." He proclaims the last word dramatically, and then sighs, frustrated at Gwaine's blank look. "The most powerful warlock ever to live." Gwaine's mouth makes an 'oh, my, god' shape but no sound comes out. "And as well as that, I have the fate of an entire kingdom resting on my shoulders, I am the sole dragonlord for two dragons and I am a High Priest of the Old Religion, as well as possessing Seeing skills. So, basically, Gwaine, I'm quite special." The words sound bitter, something Gwaine can't understand. Why would he be so annoyed at this? Almost as though he's read his thoughts, Merlin gives a soft laugh, saying, "You might think it all sounds brilliant, but you have no idea of the burden. I can't tell anyone, when something goes wrong I can't confide in anyone, I only had Gaius but now he's gone, and even though everyone knows about my magic not everyone knows the feeling when everything's gone wrong and everyone's dying because of you. And if I mess something up then I could have killed thousands in one go or destroyed the future, and because I had to keep it for a secret so long all these people close to me died and-" Merlin swipes at his eyes furiously. Even Gwaine's stopped his chattering, but then delivers in a soft tone, "I get it. I wouldn't like it. But you're doing something good, right? Getting someone back?"

Merlin nods, and then lets out a small, hesitant smile, almost if he thinks he's not allowed to feel happiness now.

"So, tell me more!" Gwaine persists, digging Merlin in the ribs, quite a feat on horseback, confident now he's cheered him up. "Did you kiss?"

"Twice." It's a one-word answer but Gwaine can hear an audible smile in the word.

"More! How was it?"

And so Gwaine pesters Merlin for details he treasures (the kisses), ones he'd rather discard (Arthur seeing him with the dress) and some that he now realised he hadn't thought about (the rose-strawberry incident).

When they finally arrive at what Gwaine deems to be a suitable campsite, they dismount and tie their horses to a nearby tree. It's a small clearing, surrounded by trees, but probably a minute's walk to the Lake of Avalon. Merlin can hardly wait; but he has to prepare first, he knows that. So he practices simple levitation and animation spells on pebbles and twigs, laughing at Gwaine's 'ooh's and 'aah's. When night begins to fall and they finish a meal that Merlin conjured – bread with strawberries, he actually did it right this time – Merlin stands and nods to Gwaine. Gwaine grabs his wrist. "Good luck," he says, and it's as simple as that.

He couldn't wait before, but now the moments here, he almost doesn't want to.

Merlin hears his heartbeat in his ears, pumping loudly and viciously. _What if I can't do it? What if something goes wrong and she ends up in endless pain? What if_… and his thoughts continue until he reaches the water, where he calms himself. He needs a calm, clear and steady mind. _Okay. _Now for the hard part. Merlin wades into the water until he's waist deep, shivering at the coldness. It's not actually part of the spell; it's just something extra. He holds out three single strawberries on a slice of bread, and lets it float on the water's surface.

He retreats, magicking himself dry through a few muttered words. _You can do this. And Freya's going to come back. Freya. Freya._

"Freya." And the word's enough to convince him to do this right. "Ácumendlicnes þéos géoméowle hrycg æt mec. Andetta híe nrls fram þæs meregrund, bæcern héo éastríce, swá sum ælfaru."

For a moment, nothing happens and then the water swirls, a white-hot whirlpool forming in the centre. But Merlin hasn't the time to watch, the grounds shaking as well, and suddenly some kind of invisible force has hit him in the chest, forcing him into a world where he knows nothing but his own uneven breathing.

* * *

**Cliffie! Mwa ha ha ha...those of you who read Battle Scars will know the feeling I'm getting ;D**

**Sorry it's taken me so long; writers block for all my stories apart from drabbles and one chapter of Battle Scars is my only excuse. **

**Review, it's just down there. Along with the favourite and follow buttons. Feel free. You have rights, I tell you!**

**Ahem. It's half midnight and, as usual, I'm having weird hyper rushes as I get more tired. I will try and update in like, three days or sometihng. But no promises!**


	8. Chapter 8

_So, I really should be updating my other fanfictions, but this one called to me. Honest, it did! Well, I hope you enjoy and I can't promise an update very soon, but it won't take forever! I promise! I promise! And sorry it's short; they are going to get better after this, I promise. A lot of promises today…will I keep any of them? Who knows? I don't!_

"Merlin! Oh, God, Merlin, please be alright! Merlin!" The voice sounds vaguely familiar. And very worried.

"Yeah?" He mumbles, prising his eyes open a crack. Dark hair obscures his vision as the owner of the voice falls onto him, sobbing, her face buried in his chest. "Hey, I'm fine! Are you alright?" The woman looks up, shaking her hair back from her face, and gives one last sob before beaming happily.

"I thought you were dead!" Her voice breaks as Merlin blinks, trying to convince himself it's not his imagination.

"Freya?" He says, his voice disbelieving, his mouth hanging open incredulously.

"Yes, you idiot, it's me! You brought me back!" Freya chokes before flinging herself forward onto him again, sobbing gratefully, her hands grabbing his shirt, balling it up in her fists.

"Freya!" He finally yells, the realisation finally sinking in. "Freya!" She looks up again, tears running down her face and sits back up so he can do the same. He scrambles to his knees, and touches her face; almost as if he's scared she's not really there. Her brown eyes, full of happiness and elation meet his blue ones, full of similar emotions. They stare at each other for a second longer before Merlin dives forward and catches her lips in his. She is only to glad to respond and when the kiss finally breaks, after more than a minute, his hand strokes her cheek and hers rests on his chest.

"How did you-" Freya begins.

"A spell. Very complicated spell. It was very powerful, so powerful, it knocked me out. But it's worth it. Because you're back."

"You came here and went through all that to get me back?" At his nod, her face lights up. "Idiot." But the way she says it is affectionate. "You could have been hurt, and if it didn't work, you would have been here and no one would have known!"

"Ah, yes, but it did work! And I'm not alone." He grins sheepishly as he stands and offers her his hand. She accepts it, and it's only then he notices she's wearing a different dress than he's ever seen her in; it's a deep pink, and it comes to her knees. It suits her. She's still barefoot though. Taking a deep breath, he leads her back to the campsite, resorting to carrying her bridal style when they reach the rocky path, littered with twigs as another danger. She giggles and wraps her arms round his neck; he pauses briefly and they kiss for five long seconds, before he breaks away with a smile and carries on.

Well? *Shifts nervously from foot to foot*. What did you think? Tell me in a review?


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Warning/s: Some passionate stuff, not going above the T rating; some annoying Gwaine (for Merlin and Freya at least); REVEALNESS!_

_A/N: Oh my gosh, it has been such a long time and I am so sorry! I wrote this chapter in staggers – I had the first 300 words or so written like a month ago but I had massive writer's block for the rest of it…then I got woken up at 3 in the morning and found myself unable to sleep again and knocked the rest of it out. Seems like that's the best time for me to write – irregular sleeping patterns here I come!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I do, however, own the right to say I persuaded my friend (Leoni Pinapple) on here to watch it!_

_SHOUTOUT: Leoni Pinapple! Because she's awesome! Freyaloves – because she was the one who originally had this fanfic!_

His hand rests gently, almost carefully on her hip. Under the thin layer of blanker her hand joins his, fingers intertwined. She turns her head and gives him a soft, sweet smile before gently pressing her lips to his. It's only a few seconds, however, before the breaks their grip and kneels upright, twisting on her heels to face Merlin.

"Freya? Is something wrong?" Merlin asks, panicked, sitting up straight.

"Oh, shut up," she breathes in reply, and hurls herself forward. She catches his mouth in a passionate embrace, running her hands through his hair. Merlin responds by doing likewise, but sneaking one hand down her back and biting her lower lip. She moans, lusting for him, and he growls into the kiss. She shivers in excitement as he moves slightly, changing position so he's on the same level, albeit a little bit higher, than her.

"Don't let me interrupt," Gwaine says, in his not-so-subtle way of interrupting.

Merlin breaks off, a pink flush rising to his cheeks. Freya tucks one section of hair behind an ear, going crimson.

"Seriously, we need to sleep. And I understand that you two are madly in love and one of you has just raised the other from the sort of dead – which you are explaining to me, by the way – but that is not an excuse to pretend I'm not here and ha-"

"Okay, Gwaine," Merlin cuts in. The knight sends them both a wolfish grin before settling down on his bedroll.

"That was so humiliating!" Freya mutters, looking up into Merlin's steady gaze.

"Really?" he asks, with a lazy grin. Freya successfully manages to wipe it off with a kiss that is only broken by Gwaine's too-loud comment of:

"That extends to extreme kissing as well."

And that's when all three truly settle down for the night.

"We should start heading back soon," Gwaine says, sitting opposite Merlin.

"Mm. Arthur'll get worried soon," Merlin replies thoughtfully, absent-mindedly stroking Freya's cheek.

"Speaking of Arthur," Gwaine begins, "you need to tell him something, don't you?"

"Do I? What?" Merlin asks, now twirling a lock of her hair round his index finger.

"That you're the all powerful bloody warlock called Emrys who Arthur's been searching for since forever!"

"Fine. I'll come out of the closet."

"You do realize that's what people say when they're-"

"Yes Gwaine. I do," Merlin says, grinning slightly as Freya's eyelids flutter slightly.

"Whilst we're on the subject, at least now you have living, breathing proof to show Arthur that don't like men!"

"…What? I don't like men!"

"I can vouch for that," Freya says sleepily from behind Merlin.

"Ah. The mermaid's awake," Gwaine says conversationally.

"Well…I'm going for a walk," Merlin says hastily, scrambling to his feet.

"What? Why?" Gwaine calls after him, sounding like a petulant child.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Gwaine," Merlin says, looking over his shoulder.

"What d'you me-"

"Mermaid?" Freya splutters indignantly.

"Ah," Gwaine says.

"That was cruel," Gwaine complains.

"What was cruel, Gwaine?" Merlin asks sympathetically.

"Leaving me alone with Freya. And you were right. Hell has no anger like someone…what you said."

Gwaine's riding his usual stallion. Freya's riding behind Merlin on his, arms wrapped around his waist and head resting on his back. She was dozing but at the sound of her name she stirs, and joins in the conversation.

"Teach you to call me a mermaid!"

"Merlin's back!" Gwen suddenly calls out, backing away from the window to let Arthur look. "Who's that girl he's with?"

"That's what I'm intending to find out…come on!"

Gwen makes a weird squealing noise as Arthur half pulls, half drags her through corridors, shouting apologies to various servants who are forced to press up against walls.

"Sorry! Oh, sorry! Coming through! Make way for the king!"

"That's abusing your power, Arthur!"

"Then let's be abusers of power together, Guinevere!"

When they arrive in the courtyard at long last, with pink face and heaving chests, Gwen promptly 'aw's at the sight of Merlin helping the mysterious girl dismount. Arthur feels like 'aw'ing too, but he's a king and it isn't a very kingly thing to do. He's about to move towards the two but before he gets far he's intercepted by Gwaine.

"Merlin – he's Emrys – powerful bloody warlock – Merlin – Emrys – ARG!"

Arthur takes one look at his wide-eyed, hysterical knight and gently grabs his arm. He tenderly leads him to the steps and makes him sit. Then he says, very un-Arthur like, "Now, Gwaine. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Merlin's Emrys."

"Wow."

"I know."

The two sit in silence for a few seconds, watching as Merlin introduces Gwen to who Arthur supposes to be his girlfriend.

"So, come on then," Gwaine says suddenly, startling Arthur out of his reverie. "I suppose you want to meet Freya."

Taking Freya to be the anonymous girlfriend, Arthur nods dumbly and accepts Gwaine's hand up.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Arthur says once he's in earshot of the trio. He sees Merlin straighten, and deduces from the females' twitching lips he'd mouthed 'clot pole'. "Merlin…with a _girl_." He places particular emphasis on the last word so Merlin knows exactly what he's talking about.

'Freya' giggles and steps forward to greet Arthur. After she calls him 'sire' and Arthur insists on his name only, he notices a certain…guardedness in her eyes. Like she's trying to hide fear or a large secret. Arthur shrugs it off and figures if Merlin's in love with her, he can try.

"Right…Gwen, if you could take Freya to, well, Merlin's chambers" – here he almost shuddered at the thought of Merlin and a girl – "and I'll tackle this small matter about Merlin being Emrys."

Gwen shoots Merlin a death glare, Arthur a smile, Gwaine a frown, more out of reflex than anything else, and links arms with Freya, skipping off towards the castle.

Arthur grins dangerously at Merlin. Surprisingly (or not), he doesn't return the gesture.

_A/N: Reviews? Pretty pretty please? The next update will be quite soon, but not immediately because of homework and school and other stories and stuff. Word of advice – never have more than five stories ongoing at the same time. At some point, you will break and randomly scream at your best friend as she taps you on the shoulder in Latin when she wants to borrow a pencil. Then everyone will start at you and you'll have to awkwardly excuse yourself._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Warning/s: Suggestion of adult themes D:_

_A/N: Do you want to see an M rated one-shot about their first night properly together? I was thinking about it but wanted to know your opinion. Let me know in the reviews! And sorry this has taken so long to update. My Freylin vibe has been focusing on writing one-shots for like 2 months. But on the plus side, I have about 20 separate one-shots about Freylin. *manic grin* And this is a really short chapter, mainly because the next one is where all the action is and it's gonna be MEGA and HUGE and really descriptive and lol i'm tired. My alarm malfunctioned and woke me up at two in the morning. I can't get back to sleep after I've woken up :(_

_Disclaimer: I so, totally own Merlin. This is why I am writing a fanfiction about it, obviously._

"We've been searching for Emrys for so long!" Arthur snaps, moving round the table to sit at the head. Well, technically, the Round Table has no head, it's all equal, but Arthur still manages it.

"I was helping in the search!" Merlin protests with a rather pitiful point.

Gwaine looks at Merlin disbelievingly. "I'd stop talking round about now, if I were you, Merlin."

"Why?" Merlin asks indignantly, huffing and crossing his arms.

"Because you just said that you were helping in the search to find your hidden identity that you were never going to reveal! Doesn't sound great, does it?"

"…Good point."

The bickering goes on for quite some time, and then Leon ambles in, skirting away from the arguing triplet to hand Arthur a scroll as indirectly as possible.

Arthur grabs it, still quarrelling with Merlin (and Gwaine, who had taken Merlin's side near the beginning of the argument) and reads it whilst debating a point.

"And that's why you're a cabbage-head! And now I have to go do kingly stuff, if you'll excuse me!"

"Drama queen. Emphasis on the queen part."

"GWAINE!"

THE LADY OF THE LAKE RETURNS

Freya runs up the last flight of stairs. On this floor is a window, a large four-poster bed and a few other items that would usually be found in a bedroom: a wardrobe, a screen, a mirror. Freya's heart does a little squirm of delight as she looks around; she blushes when her gaze falls on the bed and she thinks of tonight.

"Freya?" Merlin shouts uncertainly, voice echoing throughout the tower.

"Here!" Freya calls, leaning over the railing two levels above him. "You know," she continues, skipping down the first flight of stairs, "I was thinking that by chambers you had a room, not a whole tower." She jumps the last few steps on the last staircase, getting a familiar swooping sensation when he catches her around the waist protectively and sets her down gently.

He kisses her hand and then resorts back to staring at her. It makes her feel naked, but not in the bad way; like she should be proud of herself.

In answer to her question, he says, "The Court Sorcerer – however unofficial - is entitled to have chambers away from most people; that way, if any magical experiment go haywire, it's a lot safer. The only place left was this tower."

"Well, it's beautiful. It's dark outside…what time is it?" To be perfectly honest, since Gwen had shown her around and then searching Merlin's chambers, she's lost track of time quite successfully.

"Midnight. Do you want to go to bed? Are you tired?"

"Let's go to bed. I'm not tired though."

Merlin gives her a mischievous grin and kisses her on the cheek softly. Then eh runs up the staircase, pulling Freya behind him.

They reach the bedroom and pause only to slam the entrance door shut, using magic, and then similarly to bolt it.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Warning/s: None._

_A/N: Sorry this took such a long time. Had a bit of writer's block and the like._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the work that is not mine._

_Quote for the chapter: AmazingPhil: Are you Jesus?  
danisnotonfire: Yes. Yes I am._

_{Taken from AmazingDan on }_

"Oh...oh, no. Oh, heavens, that isn't good," Freya squeaks in surprise as a spark wheedles past her ear, emitting a low-pitched hum. She looks down at the mixture spilt on the table, swirling together to create a colourful mirage of liquids, which is still spitting gaudy yellow fireworks.

Merlin yells over the droning, trying to vanish the potion. The stubborn, now murky-brown pool stays and chooses to carry on vomiting sparks.

"Merlin!" Arthur yells, running into the tower. "What the hell are you doing? There are sparks, flying around the castle, singing!"

As if to prove his point, one drifts past his ear, whistling softly.

"Something went wrong!" Merlin shrieks back.

"What?"

"I knocked them over and they mixed and they really shouldn't have!"

"Oh, for-"

The table explodes.

A few rogue sparks sprint out the door. The others dissolve into the air with a few pops.

Arthur starts to scold Merlin, who folds his arms defiantly and starts to argue back.

Freya thinks she's going to like it here.

_A/N: So here we are guys. The end of the story. Thanks to everyone who's followed and favourited and especially to those who have reviewed._


End file.
